castlefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Season 6 Victims and Killers
This is a list of Killers, Kidnappers, Victims, and etc. from Season 6 of Castle by episode Valkyrie (Part 1) Murder Victim *Jack Bronson Killer *Brad Parker - not revealed until Dreamworld Dreamworld (Part 2) Attempted Poisoning Victims *Richard Castle *Mary Elizabeth Reed Attempted Killer *Brad Parker Need To Know Murder Victim *Charlie Reynolds Killer *Ramon Russo Number One Fan Murder Victims *Billy Cox - foster brother of Emma who she accidentally killed *Angelo Vazquez Hostages *Dr. Abe Kogan *Sue Williams *Mickey Gerhardt *Lisa Chung *Suki Chung Framed Killer *Emma Riggs - Original last name was Jones but changed to hide from her former foster brother Hostage Taker *Emma Riggs Killer *Emma Riggs - accidentally killed Billy Cox *Raymond Vance - killed Angelo Vazquez Time Will Tell Murder Victims *Shauna Taylor *Malcolm Wickfield Attempted Murder Victim *Paul Deschile Killer *Garrett Ward Get A Clue Murder Victim *Susannah Richland Killer *Henry Collins Like Father, Like Daughter Murder Victim *Kimberly Tolbert Killer *Ted Lane A Murder Is Forever Murder Victim *Alice Clark Killer *Janet Warner - arranged the strike force to prevent being exposed and to stop Alice Disciple Murder Victims *Pam Hodges *Daniel Santos Killer *Carl Matthews Conspirator *Kelly Nieman The Good, The Bad & The Baby Murder Victim *Cameron Ducane Kidnapped Victims *Paul Vail *Benny Vail Killer *Roman Valanciaga Kidnappers *Cameron Ducane - driver *Walter Dennis *Roman Valanciaga Under Fire Murder Victim *Blake McCann Attempted Fire Victims *Kevin Ryan *Javier Esposito Killer & Arsonist * Mark Kimball Deep Cover Murder Victims *Ted Rollins - killed by Tony Blaine *Tony Blaine - killed by Jackson Hunt Attempted Murder Victim *Jackson Hunt - (under the name Anderson Cross) - shot at by Tony Blaine Killer *Tony Blaine *Jackson Hunt Limelight Murder Victim *Claire Samuels Killer *Marilyn Sutton Dressed To Kill Murder Victim *Ella Hayes Killer *Julian Bruckner Smells Like Teen Spirit Murder Victim *Madison Beaumont Killer *Kris Howard Room 147 Murder Victim *Justin Marquette Killer *Pam In the Belly of the Beast Murder Victims *Alex Hooperman *Reese Spandau *Morgan Corday *John Killer *2 other unknown drug dealers *Unknown cop *Harden Faked Murder Victim *Evan Potter Kidnapped Victim *Kate Beckett Kidnapper *Harden Killer *Elena Markov The Way of the Ninja Murder Victim *Jade Yamata - born Sakura Ozu *Michio Saito Killer *Randall Bedford The Greater Good Murder Victim *Peter Cordero Killer *U.S. Attorney Stephanie Goldmark That 70's Show Murder Victim *Vince Bianchi Attempted Murder Victim *Harold Metzger Killer *Marie Russo Attempted Killer *Robert Decker Law & Boarder Murder Victims *Logan Moore *Jay Dixon - killed April 27, 2008 Killer *Ross De Koning Veritas Murder Victims *Jason Marks *Vulcan Simmons *Thomas (one of Bracken's man) - Killed by Beckett in self defense *Sergio (one of Bracken's man) - Killed by Beckett in self defense Framed Killer *Kate Beckett Attempted Murder Victim *Kate Beckett Killer and Attempted Killer *Vulcan Simmons - killed Marks *Thomas (one of Bracken's man) *Sergio (one of Bracken's man) *William Bracken - consipracy, fraud, and murder of Johanna Beckett Category:Lists